


Juhannuksen jumalatar

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (näennäinen) palvonta, Ajatusvirta, Drama & Romance, F/M, Harryn pov, Suomi | Finnish, draama
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juhannuksen jumalatar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairylegoliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairylegoliz/gifts).



> Beta: Jolandina
> 
> Idea paukahti päähäni, seuraavaksi raadio soitti Olavi Uusivirran & Anna Järvisen "Nuori ja kaunis" -biisin. Enkä enää saa näitä kahta erotettua! Päässäni lähti pyörimään tietynlainen ajatusvirta, jossa olisi taustalla jotain tummempaa, jos niin haluaa asian nähdä. On ollut muutenkin mielessä kirjoittaa jotain Lunasta, jotain _keltaista_ , joten siitä syntyi tämä ficci. Otsikko on vähän meh, mutta auringonpalvonta ja juhannuskokot, siitäpä se sitten syntyi :D
> 
> Kiitos betalle <3
> 
> Julkaistaan ficci näin Suurena Päivänä Suurenmoisen Synttärisankarin kunniaksi! \o/

Usein Harrylta kysyttiin, mitä hän näki Lunassa. Suoraan, noin vain kesken keskustelun. Toisinaan jopa Hermione kyseenalaisti suhteen järkevyyden — ei suoraan sanoilla vaan ilmeillä. Pienillä vähättelevillä eleillä.

Harry ei ollut kuullakseen eikä nähdäkseen tai ei ainakaan välittänyt, koska unohti kiistelyn Lunan seuraavan hymyn koittaessa, jo ennenkin. Sillä Luna oli kuin aurinko, joka lämmitti, korvensi, helli ja jota Harry saattoi palvoa. Toisin kuin aurinkoon, Lunaan pystyi katsomaan suoraan — ja sen Harry tekikin. Usein ja alati.

"Tunnen silmäsi selässäni", Luna sanoi leijuttaessaan astioita kaappiin.

"Ja pakaroillasi ja reisilläsi ja säärilläsi. Unohdin polvet!" Harry vastasi ja leyhäytti Lunan kesämekon helmaa ylemmäs.

Ja Luna nauroi estoitta, antaumuksella, _kuin ei koskaan ennen_ ja siltikin samalla tavoin kuin aina, lapsesta saakka. Siinä olikin Lunan olemus kiteytettynä: _samalla tavoin kuin lapsesta saakka_. Hän ei nöyrtynyt ajalle eikä iälle, vaan eli jokaisen päivänsä kuin viimeisen. Hän ei horjunut mielipiteissään, mutta otti vastaan uutta tietoa, muokkasi sen omaan tietämykseensä niin sujuvasti, ettei saumoja erottanut.

"Plagioija", tuhahti kerran Hermione. Luna heilautti hellehattuaan ja kertoi vakavin ilmein, kuinka kaikki on kaikessa ja kaikilla, miten tietoa voisi omistaa kun ei maailmaakaan? Eikä asiasta enää puhuttu.

"Tule tänne", Harry aneli maatessaan vuoteella halkeilevin huulin. "Mettä, Luna, mettä."

Lunan huulet kiiltelivät kauniina ja kosteina. "Kuten haluat." Ja hän antoi Harryn juoda huuliltaan nektaria, ambrosiaa, huumaavaa kuumaa kultaa, keltaista kuin hunaja ja makeaa kuin mansikka. Harry humaltui jälleen kerran, uudestaan ja aina, eikä koskaan tahtonutkaan selvitä. Sillä ei ollut seuraavaa päivää ilman Lunaa, joten ei ollut seuraavaa päivää ilman mettä. Ja mitä ei ollut, sitä ei tarvinnut murehtia.

Kesämekon helma sujahti kepeästi Lunan pään ylitse ja laskeutui hivenen polvien alle. "Lepää sinä vielä, leivon meille uutisleivän. Limpit ovat kai jo palanneet joelle, käydään katsomassa illemmalla. Ne säikkyvät suoraa aurinkoa."

Ja Harry jäi lepäämään ja katsomaan Lunan selkää, pakaroita, reisiä, sääriä. Hän ihaili omaa aurinkoaan eikä miettinyt, mitä oli tehnyt aiemmin. Sillä ei ollut eilistä, joten ei menneisyyttäkään. Ei ilman kultaista Lunaa. Ja mitä ei ollut, sitä ei tarvinnut murehtia.


End file.
